Letters for the departed
by RavenHeartL
Summary: Sasori is dead, the Akatsuki members each write a letter to the departed Sasori, telling him about what they thougt about him, what they remember doing together, and how the Akatsuki are getting along without him. Each chapter is a new letter from a different Akatsuki member. Rated T for Hidan
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sasori,

It's been a week since you so tragically departed from us, and may I say, for most, it has been close to hell.

Deidara has taken it the worst out of us all. Everyone is worried for him, even me, to an extent of course. He has only left his room once, then ran back in as soon as he saw Kisame who was about to go and check up on him.

Hidan seems to be moaning more than usual, which is getting the whole base rather irritated, but I guess that is to be expected, as he usually sticks to whining at you.

We have all been on edge since the attack on you and Deidara, Pein the most. I think he is worried for the rest of ours safety, although, he would hate to admit it. We know he treats us like a family, and that's what we are, of sorts, even if we are more of a notorious gang of high-schoolers than family any day. He would hate for it to get out that he _actually_ cares about us all.

It was Konan's idea for us all to write letters to you, thinking that maybe, the blonde may come out of his hole if we were to all present our letters to him. He may also be tempted to write one to you as well, so its possibly a win-win situation.

Anyway, back to writing about you and me. I remember the first time I met you in the Akatsuki. Being some of the first members to be invited, we were a bit antisocial towards each other, I admit. But me, being antisocial anyway, and not knowing you to an extent, it was unavoidable that we didn't particularly get along in the beginning, but it ended up for the best, as we had time to get to know the group and its motives on our own.

Remember our first assignment together, when we had to try and recruit Kakuzu? He was one of the more popular kids in the school, I recall, and to be quite honest, we ourselves had no idea what to do, or why we were doing it.

Even so, it probably wasn't the best idea to drug him in the middle of school and drag him all the way to Pein's house in a plastic bag. Probably not the type of recruiting Pein had in mind either.

There were police everywhere that day, it was pretty amusing, watching them scurry around like mice, not really doing anything other than attempting to look like they knew what they were doing, which they also weren't very good at.

Anyway, when Kakuzu woke up, he was extremely grouchy. Seems to be his thing when he wakes up. He gave Pein a black eye too, now that I remember. He soon calmed down though, with a little help from the threats I made to him about what would happen were he not to shut up.

Even though he complains every once in a while that he regrets joining the Akatsuki in his still drugged state, I think everyone can tell that he doesn't really mean it, even Hidan, surprisingly.

I can hear them arguing right now, actually. If they get any louder, im afraid Pein might end up having to mutilate two of his 'family'. I think Hidan's secretly upset about you too, even though he states that you were a "Fucking Heathen that died because Jashin-sama fucking ordered it". We could all see that sad gleam in his eyes. I think he was trying to convince himself more than anyone in the room, though im surprised Deidara didn't throw a bomb at him from his room or something.

I doubt Deidara will ever get over you, Sasori. I should tell, as I've been in almost a similar situation. He held deeper feelings for you than he let on, which must have been hard on him whilst you were alive, and even more so when you died. He is suffering mentally, a wound which even time will find difficulty with healing.

I realize that you will never actually read this, as you're dead, but somehow, it doesn't stop me from feeling like you will appreciate all this. My own clan are dead, besides my little brother that aims to kill me one day, so the Akatsuki was the closest I ever found to a family. Even if it is a slightly dysfunctional and at times an extremely annoying family. So now, even people in my makeshift 'family' seem to be dying.

I can't say im sad at your passing, as I blocked off those feelings a long time ago, but it will be different without your presence around for me to acknowledge. You were a strong person, by my standards, and had lots of unused potential. Im sure if I were to ask you now, though, you wouldn't regret joining the Akatsuki, and to be quite honest, neither do I. It passes the time, and occupies my mind.

I still wonder why you jumped in front of that Kunai though, even though you knew it would go straight into your heart. In doing so, you saved Deidara's life. You were very good at masking your feelings and emotions, but I could tell you didn't just save him because you felt like it at the time. It took me a while, but I finally understand what Deidara meant to you. I only hope Deidara himself realizes…

Good luck wherever you may be, you were a good comrade, Sasori.

Regards.

~Itachi Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2, Hidan

_Hey, fucker._

_The hell you die on us for, dipshit? You got blondie to shut the fuck up and lay around for a week, that lucky bastard, getting to miss those fucking boring lectures at school. Not that I ever go anyway, I mean, now I got no one to annoy the hell out of who's reactions are as funny as yours, asshole._

_You're probably in hell right now, since you're a fucking heathen, but I promised the blond brat I would pray to Jashin to maybe ease your pain a little, but I can't promise nothing, alright?_

_Remember that time you tried to take my fucking head of, redhead? You were a real asshole, you know. Don't know what blondie saw in you, you were more of an asshole to him than you were to me, and quite frankly, I find that shit offensive._

_I told you you should've converted to Jashinism while you had the chance. You probably wouldn't have achieved immortality, like me, because everyone knows im Jashin's fucking favorite. But, you know, you could've ended up with Jashin, punishing all those dead heathens over and over again. Unfortunately, you're one of those heathens._

_**Ow**__. Fucking leader just punched me in the face, asshole. Apparently, we are supposed to make Deidara come out of his fucking shell and be his shitty self again with these letters. No one told me I had to make someone else happy, I just thought it was an excuse to finally talk shit about you with you punching me in the face. But I guess thats out of the question, since our Jashin- dammed leader beat you to it._

_Oh yeah, you had a creepy doll fetish, made puppets and stuff to kill people… I mean animals. Im pretty sure Deidara's making out with the one that looks like you… _

_**Shit**__, fucking leader just punched me in the gut again. Not my fault he's in denial of the obvious… Im pretty sure Kisame walked in on blondie and he had like 7 puppets surrounding his bed, swords out n everything. Lets just say that was the last time Kisame checked on that blood teenage terrorist._

_Yeah, pretty fucking badass, a terrorist that refuses to come out of his room. Really dragging our reputation down. We were supposed to take out this one politician that wants to plunge our country into war with another one. Leader was furious, he said that either he plunge the whole world into war, to gain fucking peace or something, or he doesn't start a war at all. Leader said he was going to install people working for him into the government and plunge everything into war. I can't wait, it's been ages since I could get my hands on a proper sacrifice for Lord Jashin. _

_Anyway, blah blah blah reminiscing about all those times you tried to murder me. Not that much else really. _

_Oh yeah, Kakuzu's still being a cheap ass as usual, suggested paying for a psychiatrist to get blondie back on track, but the fucking dumbass said it was just a waste of his precious fucking money._

_Tobi's been asking bout you and blondie non stop for the past week, but leader forbid us from telling him anything, afraid he would start bugging Deidara and pushing him into an even deeper state of depression. Surprised he isn't suicidal, well he might be, no ones checked on him today I don't think._

_**Fuck**__. I wish Pein would stop looking over my fucking shoulder while I write and punching me when I say something not to his royal ass's liking._

_Fucking asshole._

_Still cant believe you were killed by a girl and your grandma… that's fucked up man._

_Like, come on, we all knew you were better than that, I mean, you could've just let blondie take the kunai to the chest and killed those two weaklings. At least you would've gotten over his death quicker... Actually, now that I think about it… you're a fucking imposter! There is no. Fucking. Way a guy as cold as you would jump in front of a kunai for a blond brat you didn't even want in the organization anyway._

_Back the fuck off Pein._

_I knew it all along… you were a fucking softy. Well, only to blondie, you still tried to kill me multiple times. I mean, what the fuck did I do… besides perform my rituals outside your hallway, splatter blood on your door, perform my ritual in your room, use your shower after my rituals…_

_Wow, you're right, I am a fucking asshole. _

_I can't believe writing a letter to a fucking dead guy got me this depressed… Fuck. Way to go, shithead, now I can't even take it out on you._

_I bet Kakuzu would never sacrifice his life for mine… mostly cause im immortal, and that would just be stupid. And partially because he's a heartless bastard._

_Hehe, see what I did there? Heartless, when really he has about 5 of em. How the hell is he still as fucking cold as you were when you were alive? You would've thought at least one of those hearts could have had a little love and concern for his partner in it, but no. I swear he only takes the hearts from heartless people like himself. Gahh, crap, another unintentional pun._

_I fucking hate this shit, making jokes to dead people. Pein will suffer for this._

_Anyways, see ya in hell, fucker_

_~Hidan_


End file.
